Battle Tactics!
by closet-perv
Summary: Italy is going to Mr. Germany's house to learn to be a better fighter and try not to be so useless. Has Italy bitten off more than he can chew? Or will he impress Germany and gain his respect? 3rd person Germany and Italy One shot lemon. There is some S&M [sadist and masochist]. Those who are squeamish shouldn't read it.


"Vee~" the happy Italian said skipping down the streets of Germany.

He had a good reason to be happy. No, it wasn't because he just had some pasta, or because he saw a cute kitty cat on his way home. Germany was going to teach him battle tactics and strategies!

"I'm so glad Germany trusts me with his secrets!" Italy thought aloud.

He nearly walked past his friend Japan who looked like he was going home, with a suitcase in one hand and a cup ice cream in the other hand. His shy friend noticed and greeted him politely.

"Konnichiwa, Italy" he said in his thick accent.

"Ciao~ Japan!" Italy was about to pull his friend into a hug when he side stepped out of harm's way causing the Italian to trip and fall.

Not even his friend's rejecting ways could not put a damper on his spirits; Italy smiled up at his friend while he was still on his knees.

"Please Italy, I have told you before not to get into my personal space," Japan said putting down the suitcase to help his friends up.

"Don't worry bello, I was just so happy I wanted to hug you!~" that smile never left the taller Italian's face.

Japan refrained from speaking once his friend was on his feet and he got his suitcase ready to leave but Italy stopped him by grabbing onto his wrist.

"Wait Japan I have to tell someone the good news! I don't know if I can take keeping it to myself for very long!" he opened his eyes and pleaded to his short friend who gave a great sigh as he pulled away his hand.

"What is it Italy?" Japan put his suitcase down once again and pulled out a spoon from his pocket and ate his ice cream.

"It's about Germany!" He smiled swaying his hips side to side.

"Is he finally going to teach you to tie your shoes?" Japan said with a spoonful of German chocolate ice cream in his mouth.

"Veee~? No he bought me slip on shoes a while ago see!" Italy said lifting his right foot for emphasis.

Japan nodded licking his spoon focusing on finishing his ice cream before it melted.

"It's so much better than tying shoes Japan!" Italy got close to his friends face smiling and smelling of wine and pasta.

"If you're not going to tell me then I must be going Italy," Japan said blushing at the closeness, feeling the heat warm up the ice cream in his hand.

"Germany is going to teach me battle tactics!" He yelled into his friends face.

The heat rose even more so onto Japan's face knowing Germany's teaching method; he had grazed over from his personal notes that had been intended for the young Italian's eyes. He likely realized a straight forward approach was best for him since he was unable to sense the mood or much of anything, unlike Japan who was much more comfortable reading normal battle books about German warfare and politics.

"That must be why Italy was asking so many questions when we went out to eat!" Japan thought.

"I'm so glad maybe I'll finally be able to put up a fight against the other countries without Germany's help!" Italy swayed his hips even more so and gave a little twirl not noticing Japan running away.

"I'm so sorry Italy; I cannot save you from Mr. Germany," he said in a bishounen fashion as he had actual tears flying out from his eyes.

"Veee . . . where did Japan go?" Feliciano said putting a finger onto his lips.

He regained his smiled and skipped off to his friend Germany's house, "Oh well, I can't wait for Japan to see me once I'm big and strong like Germany!"

He imagined coming to Japan and Germany's rescue against Britain, the two Axis Powers trembling. He imaged himself rugged like his big brother France, tanned like his big brother Spain, and the confidence of his twin brother Romano always seemed to have.

"I'll be like grandpa Rome~!" he half squealed in excitement as he made it to the front of Germany's.

He rang the doorbell continuously until the stoic German opened up the door looking down at his little friend.

"Ah. It's you Italy, Guten tag" he said putting away his pistol thinking his brother had come to bother him or drink all his beer.

"Ciao Germany!" Italy hugged Germany and tried to kiss his cheeks.

Germany sighed knowing the lad couldn't reach and leaned forward feeling his warm butterfly kisses on his cheeks, causing his pale face to flush. He cleared his throat and led Italy inside. The place was clean and up to the German's standards and smelled of wurst. Italy made his way into the kitchen and found the bowl of German sausages. He took one out and began to eat it despite the pasta he had about an hour ago. He devoured it at a human pace wanting to savor it.

To Germany though it felt like forever that he had been staring at him eat it. From the way Italy opened his mouth and his tongue lightly stuck out a bit before putting the greasy sausage in his mouth causing his lips to glisten ever so wonderfully as his slid it in a bit deeper making an 'o' shape with his lips before taking a bite, smiling the entire time and on occasion moistening his lips with his cute pink tongue trying to get all the juices.

He snapped himself out of this trace when Italy wiped his mouth cutely with a nearby napkin. Thoughtfully he threw it into the trash bin and looked up at his best friend.

"Mind if I drink some of your water before we start the lesson?" Italy asked politely despite just eating the German's food.

"Right the lessons . . ." Germany thought regaining his composure before nodding in approval.

Italy grabbed a water bottle from the fridge that was half frozen. He drank it rather quickly and Germany stopped him from finishing.

"Nein, you will be needing that for your lesson" He said with a firm hand on his shoulder.

Italy pouted a bit, thinking of all the early morning training with the Axis Powers. Remembering how thirsty he would get afterwards.

"This won't involve running will it Germany?" he said with that cute accent, letting Germany's name roll off his tongue gently.

"Nein, no running, just lessons, but I arranged these especially for you to try and learn"

"Veee~ I feel so special knowing you tried extra hard to teach me to fight I won't let you down!" the Italian replied passionately with a slight flicker of fire in his golden brown eyes.

Germany looked away, blushing a bit and took a deep breath, "Italy I want you to stay here while I prepare my room for the lesson"

"Can I help set up!?" Italy said eager to please Germany.

"N-nein!" He fumbled getting the words out "You don't even know where to begin for battle do you?!"

"You need to gather enough supplies and make prewar plans to be sure your soldiers are properly accommodated!" he saluted smiling that he remembered that much.

"Ja, that's good Italy, I suppose we can go straight to the battle field. Do you know the 3 different types of battles?" said the German more seriously.

"Air, land and sea but you can also include amphibious warfare like what Japan likes to do, no?" Italy beamed making a mental note to thank Japan for telling him about it.

"Mein gott, Italy you tried really hard to try and learn didn't you?" a smile tugging a bit at his lip but he wouldn't allow it, least he'd get his hopes up.

Italy nodded. "I admit Japan helped me a bit, he disappeared after I told him about your lessons earlier today"

Germany's muscles stiffened as he remembered the Japanese man had been cleaning his house while he was over.

"He must have seen the lesson plans" he thought.

"Italy do you mind staying here for 5 minutes while I get the lesson plans from my room?"

"Okay Germany, I promise not to make a mess while you're gone!" Italy smiled flashing him a toothy grin.

"A-alright, danke" he said before striding to his room.

Italy swung his legs carelessly as he sat on the stool in the kitchen, waiting for the 5 minutes to be up. He looked around to busy himself. Everything was so white and plain with only shades of gray to accent it. The only real splash of color was the pink apron Italy had gotten for Germany hanging over the clear hook. This made Italy smile; he hopped off the stool and touched the cotton fabric that felt soft under his hands. He leaned in and took in Germany's scent.

"He must use it every day for it to smell so strongly like him," Italy thought beaming, glad that he had gotten his friend something he used daily.

He looked at the clock over the sink and it was only 2 minutes since Germany left. He was feeling impatient and grabbed his water bottle to refill it. He then decided to put the wurst in a plastic container and put it into the fridge. Italy looked up again and it's been 4 minutes since Germany left. He was growing weary of waiting but was trying really hard to impress Germany and to show his worth as an ally besides being a moocher. He bit down on his knuckles and stared down the taunting clock.

"He won't mind if I check up on him a few seconds before he said he was ready right?" he thought grabbing the water bottle and smiling as his feet found their way to Germany's bedroom door which was wide open.

He ran in there not noticing the blinds being shut and the curtains draw. It was still bright enough to be considered day, but if he had only sensed the mood he wouldn't have been as surprised when he heard the door close. He jumped from the noise and screamed a bit. He then relaxed to see it was Germany. Italy noticed he had taken off his jacket and was now wearing his military hat and gloves.

"Oh thank goodness it's just you Germany! I thought it was a scary ghost or something!"

Germany stared at him with unwavering eyes and locked the door. Italy gulped at this, frightened at his stern expression.

"First rule of the battle field, know your enemy" he simply said revealing a riding crop behind his back.

He walked up and putting it under Italy's quivering chin, making him look at him "It is also not wise to go against orders otherwise you'll get into all sorts of, situations"

"O-oh, I get it now Germany, we're going to make a game of it right?" said the nervous Italian "Like futbol no?"

"Ja, like futbol," Germany smirked causing Italy to side step and fall onto the bed.

Italy clutched onto the water bottle not really knowing where this 'game' was going. Just knowing it was going to likely hurt. He bit his bottom lip to try and stop its trembling.

"Do you know what the best way to attack your enemy is?" Germany said putting the crops tip on Italy's trembling lip making it flop open in surprise of the cold material.

"S-s-surprise?" Italy managed to breathe out.

Germany had the crop travel along his student's lips like lipstick making it glisten with his saliva.

"Good job," he said pulling the crop away from his lips letting the boy breathe and relax onto Germany's bed.

He closed his eyes covering it with his forearm as he was catching his breath, "This is so scary Germany I don't know how much more my little heart can take!"

He did not hear Germany say a word but felt the weight of the bed shift and before Italy could react he felt a firm pair of lips on his neck. Italy stiffened up moving his arm to see the much larger German man kissing his neck.

"Surprise," Germany kissing Italy's jawline causing him to blush a tint of pink.

He was about to get away when Germany put his crop onto Italy's lips to silence his protest. He propped himself up with the other hand.

"Next time, don't let your guard down," Germany said in a huskier voice than usual "Ja?"

Italy nodded under the crop, afraid to move; leaving an arm bent over his head and the other on his uniform jacket gripping on tightly as Germany took his water and put it on the nightstand. Beads of salty sweat starting to collect on his forehead. Germany wiped it away with his crop hand and frowned at Italy leaning over him on the bed again.

"You know better than to dress so warmly for sea warfare," Germany said wiping his glove on Italy's mouth to give him a hint.

When he tasted his own sweat on his tongue he nodded. "Si"

Germany's hand moved away and began to undo Italy's uniform and tie setting his crop to the side, "Take it off yourself"

Italy hesitated before getting up and taking off his jacket and tie which Germany grabbed and neatly folded it onto the nearby chair. He looked back to the shaky Italian who was still sweating bullets.

"Take off your shoes and pants," Germany said standing up by the bed with his arms crossed.

Usually Italy would have done so anyway to sleep in Germany's bed, so it didn't bother him too much when he did and instinctively took off his button up blouse leaving him in just his pink tank top and yellow boxers. He didn't feel as worried or hot anymore feeling cool air touch his soft skin.

"Good, you even took off your shirt. Doesn't that feel better now?" Germany said with a small smile.

"Si! I feel much better now, not all gross and sweaty!" Italy said smiling up at Germany.

"Ja, good," Germany said with a smirk molding onto his lips "Now Italy do you know-"

"Veee~ Germany you should take your pants and shoes off too!"

He pretended not to hear him even as the Italian tugged at the hem of his pants "Italy do you know where is a good place to attack your enemy"

"Umm, I think I know this one," He scratched the back of his head when it hit him "From behind right!?"

Germany smirked, "Ja, that's good"

Italy hurrahed in victory but it was short lived. He felt Germany lift him up and bend him over his knees. Without warning he felt the crop smack down on his behind with great force, likely to bruise the Italian and likely to a leave a tomato red mark. He let out a loud scream of pain.

"I told you disobeying an officer would get you into 'situations' didn't I?" he smacked him again feeling Italy quiver under him "If you don't hear my orders how are you going to follow them?!"

"I-I don't like these lesson anymore Germany!" Italy said through his sobs.

The German smacked him once more for good measure before speaking, "You didn't answer my question; how are you going to follow orders if you don't listen!?"

Italy began to sob, knowing he had disappointed Germany. If he hadn't been such a dunce he wouldn't get beat up by other countries. Germany wouldn't have to save him, making him spend precious resources on him.

"I'm sorry, Germany" Italy said as he limped onto the bed sniffling "It's my fault, and this probably doesn't hurt as much as the other countries hurt you in the war . . ."

He gripped onto the bed sheets and cried even more, "So hit me once for every Allied Nation!"

Germany stood perfectly still knowing it was basically them against the world, knowing how many times he'd have to hit him. Italy turned to look up at him with tear stained eyes.

"P-please Germany, it w-will help me f-feel better," he took off his boxers and revealed his red arse with 3 crop marks.

Germany eyed him wildly, "Fine but I will subtract 3 for the previous marks."

He adjusted his hat and glove before making the first smack, "Britain!"

Then another yelp was heard from the sobbing Italian, "France!"

Germany paused and looked at the aching bum. He was afraid to tear the irritated skin and decided to just spank him.

"China!"

Italy did not yelp as loud, "Soviet Union!"

"Belgium," he let his hands linger on the bright red bottom "Poland."

He remembered Italy's smiling face, "Netherlands"

He remembered how Italy loved to cuddle up to him in his sleep and he lightly squeezed the poor bottom, "India"

"Brazil" he smacked down lighter with each passing nation, "Mexico"

He could still hear Italy's goofy laughter that brought in the sunshine to his cold heart, "United States. . ."

Italy lay still unable to feel his sore behind. Germany wiped away the tears on boy's wet face, staining both his gloves. He gently place Italy on the bed making sure he lay face down. He grabbed a bottle of lotion and sat by Italy. Germany rubbed the boys back soothingly as he pulled off his other glove with his teeth.

"You did a good job meine liebe" he whispered softly.

Italy let out a small audible sigh of relief which turned into more of a mew of delight as he felt the cold lotion on his burning behind. Germany was kneeling on the bed as he did so with the lotion between his thighs he managed to continue applying the lotion, soothing the aching bottom while lightly drawing figures under Italy's pink tank top with his gloved hand. Italy grabbed onto the gloved hand and pulled off the glove, just wanting to hold his hand.

"Grazie amour, ti amo tanto, molto ti amo Ludwig Beilshmidt" the Italian said softly sniffling closing his eyes snuggling his face into the sheets.

Ludwig stopped applying lotion and pulled Italy carefully onto him. He let him snuggle into his neck and he sighed, "Ich liebe dich auch, Feliciano Vargas"

Feliciano then licked Ludwig's collar bone causing him to jolt.

"Surprise," he said softer than usual smiling up at Ludwig.

He smiled back at him, "I'm guessing I should just teach you the old fashion way with books and maps, ja?"

"N-no, I think I'd like to continue learning this way," he said snaking his fingers with Ludwig's "Now I know not to disobey an order from the higher ups or interrupt"

Ludwig genuinely smiled, "I can't say no to you can I Feli?"

"Nope! 'cause I'm so darn cute and my Italian charm!" he said speaking in his usual loud voice.

"Fine then we'll go over trench warfare and make our way out from there, but just the basics for now." he said trying to give his little Italian a stern look only to give a lopsided smiled.

"I'm going to have to wing it now," Ludwig thought.

"Okay where to we start?" Feliciano said carefully straddling the German's hips with his bare bottom.

"Well there are 3 main levels in the trench," Ludwig sat up leaning against the cold mental head board. "The first one in the very front is for observation. Take that out and he enemy will have trouble with their lines of communication"

Ludwig took his pillow and took it out of the case. He then wrapped the sheet around Feliciano's eyes snugly.

"So then they have to rely on where the sounds of shells are coming from, no?" Feliciano smiled placing a hand on Ludwig's big chest feeling his heartbeat underneath his slender fingers.

"Very good but there is always the chance of aerial warfare," he said ruffling the top of Feliciano's hair as he cooed a bit "Now there is the second level"

Ludwig brought the boy closer so he was kneeling and using Ludwig's shoulders as support, "This is where the machine guns are and are moved around when needed for offense or defense"

Ludwig kissed Feliciano's cute pink lips and licked the bottom and gave it a nibble before continuing, frustrating the blind Italian who looked for him and kissed around his face.

"It's much wider the than the other trench levels," Ludwig continued as he felt Italy kiss along his jaw line searching for his lips, "its big and spacious good for zigzagging to avoid enemy fire"

Feliciano stuck out his tongue looking for Ludwig's lips on his face and felt it under his wet appendage. He hopped closer to Ludwig ignoring the stinging on his bottom and wrapped his hair in his fingers as he made a quick zigzag on his lips making the German open up just about immediately leaning in for a sweet, but sloppy, kiss. Feliciano seemed so desperate to fight for dominance, stretching and pushing each other's tongue to the limit, on occasion clashing teeth. The little muscle was beginning to grow tired against its counterpart, so the Italian changed tactics and suckled on the German's lower lip and tugged at it gently. Ludwig tried to give him a peck on the lips to tell him to pause only to feel the boys tongue on him again briefly. Ludwig pulled away quickly and gave Feliciano a playful slap on the face.

"Calm down meine liebe," he hushed him softly through a playful smirk Feliciano couldn't see.

"Si," Feliciano huffed out.

Ludwig looked down and could plainly see Feliciano's throbbing member. He could feel his own attempting to fight its way out of his pants feeling Feliciano's soft rump surrounding it and making it scream for air. He was going to pace himself though. He took hold of Feliciano's shaft and rubbed the white clear liquid with his thumb in small circles. Feliciano leaned his head to into Ludwig's chest and lifted his cute little butt in the air allowing Ludwig further access. A cute moan could be heard from the young Italian as he gripped onto the black tank top eagerly awaiting more instruction.

"You're doing great Feli, I'd say advanced," Ludwig was done teasing the slit of his head and began to put pressure and tug as he got closer to the end of the hilt "I didn't even mention cannons but you seem to be already familiar with them"

Feliciano smiled, blushing from the play on words and the lewd position he put himself in, "Veee~ I'm so happy I can impress you Luddy, even if just for a little while."

Ludwig kissed his forehead before grabbing the soft molds of flesh on Feliciano's perfectly perched ass. He stifled a moan and wrapped his arms around Ludwig's chest. Feliciano slipped his hands under his shirt scratching his way to Ludwig's shoulder blades bringing the tank top along with it. Ludwig gently stroked his bum while still playing with all the pressure points on the Italian shaft. He felt it begin to twitch under his big palms and callused fingers.

"We do not want any friendly fire do we?" Ludwig said grabbing on the Italian's 'tomatoes' preventing him from coming so soon "You must ration your ammunition for when you use it against your enemy"

"S-si," Feliciano said grinding onto the hardened member underneath his own "But what about evening the playing field; by attacking your enemy from various sides at once."

Removing his hands from Ludwig's scratched up back, sitting up, letting his hands slowly make their way to the opposite side to his chest. Feliciano slide down a bit lowering his manhood close to Ludwig's entrance probing at it teasingly through the pants. Before Ludwig could protest to this Feliciano took his erect left nipple into his mouth while his left hand massage and occasional scratched the other.

"Mein gott liebe!" Ludwig moaned tilting his head back, he slide down to the point that Feliciano was completely on top off him, his black tank top sliding over his head, miraculously leaving his hat on.

This allowed Feliciano to more comfortably explore his field. He then slid his left hand's fingers into Ludwig's hot mouth ordering him to suck. When he paused Feliciano took the chance to attack German's left side of his neck and rubbing his Italian manhood against the firm valley of muscles on Ludwig's stomach. Ludwig much more eagerly obliged the request as Italy attacked his sensitive area on his broad shoulders making him shutter underneath him. He tangled his hands in the brown mesh of hair on Feliciano, not wanting him to stop making him feel like it was Oktoberfest in his bed.

Feliciano smiled at this as he nipped and suckled all over the German and still attentively teasing his left nipple with his right hand. He got up freeing his soaking wet hand detaching himself from Ludwig and began to masturbate himself. Ludwig could see the clear blush on his face. He wanted to help him release.

"Come closer Feliciano," he ordered propping over his shoulder and suckling onto his hairless tomatoes gently seeing them getting closer to his body ready to burst with the creamy alfredo sauce inside.

Feliciano was getting closer and his breathing more shallow through the moans of joy Ludwig caused with his wonderful mouth. He was leaning with one hand against the headdress while still on his knees when he felt it. Ludwig teasing his eager hole with two fingers, as the palm of his hands spread his cheeks. It was too much for him.

"V-veee~ Ludwig!" he moaned as he climaxed getting his creamy sauce on Ludwig's hat and cheeks.

"I guess I won't need to mention aerial attacks now will I?" Ludwig muttered sitting his Italian on his chest to clean him off with his mouth, bringing new and more reinvigorated life to the reproductive organ.

Feliciano turned around and searched for Ludwig's belt on all fours. Ludwig gave him a soft spank on the rosy cheeks winning him an adorable whimper from Feliciano.

"You shouldn't turn your back on your enemy." Ludwig licked the warm surface of his bum kissing it here and there.

Feliciano desperately needed Ludwig in him in some way. He fumbled with the belt and finally Ludwig kicked off his shoes along with his socks and pants. Feliciano smiled at the feel of Ludwig's tent under his boxers.

"It feels so big in my hands" Feliciano smiled as he kissed it over the fabric sweetly, feeling that Ludwig had his own share of lewd sauces on it "Friendly fire is a dangerous thing, is it not?"

Ludwig blushed embarrassed, even though he only came a little, "Ja I did say that, but with such a formidable enemy, one cannot help themself sometimes. Letting their emotions takeover their better judgment."

Feliciano pulled out Ludwig's member, feeling the heat radiate from it and pulled it closer, the sticky fluid helped slide his fingers more elegantly down it. He lapped up the juices like a greedy kitten and swirled his tongue around Ludwig's still leaking head. He then stuck it tongue into the slit as he gently spread it open with his index fingers. He finally put his lips around it and suckled up all the last bit of juices then licking his lips satisfied.

"Sometimes even the best of tanks can be taken down if the enemy puts too much faith in it," Feliciano took in about a third of the massive length into his mouth and massage it with his tongue utilized hands to make a corkscrew like motion.

He focused hard on the task at hand, even with Ludwig pumping his Italian member so fiercely. Feliciano let out all the air from his nose and stuck his tongue out as far as he could as he helped Ludwig's tank breach all the way through into his 2nd trench and straight past the front cavern, similar to a sword eater's technique to get the large thing through the tight muscles of his throat. Ludwig's hold on Feliciano's member grew tighter as he let out a disgruntled moan not knowing of the Italian's technique. He thrust his hips closer into his mouth feeling everything inside.

"Verdammt!" Ludwig cursed unloaded his seeds into Feliciano's mouth making the Italian in turn release into the German's hands.

He pulled out the German wurst, feeling himself gag, and swallowed harshly, feeling the mess he made on Ludwig's abdominals. Feliciano blushed at the taste of this thicker load, reminding him of pancake mix, his bum was still in the air for Ludwig to see his twitching member slowly getting half hard again. The Italian blushed as he felt Ludwig pull him closer to lick from the top of his bum, across his twitching hole, to his tomatoes with underside of his tongue.

"You do know there is another trench, meine liebe" Ludwig said licking his finger then massaging around his tight hole causing Feliciano to squirm getting fully hard against his touch.

"It's the toughest of them all, but only if it's accommodated with the right equipment inside it," he wriggled his left in index finger to the first knuckle gaining a very sexy 'veee' from Feliciano.

He got closer to Ludwig, ignoring the sauce that stuck between them. He licked around Ludwig's navel letting his fingers grazed over the blonde happy trail. Ludwig licked around the hot final trench, trying to get Feliciano to relax.

"G-Germany, its dirty there don't lick it!" he pleaded blushing against the heat of his friend's tongue.

This earned him a loud spank on his bruised bum with Ludwig's free hand. He winced at this and instinctively bit down on Ludwig's stomach.

"I thought I told you not to go against orders," Ludwig said forcing his finger down to the last knuckle.

Feliciano arched his back at the odd feeling inside his tight hole.

"B-but you didn't give me orders you just did as you pleased" he said as he felt around and notice Ludwig's member back to full power.

Ludwig twirled his fingers inside of the Italian causing his walls to tighten around his digit as well as his hand on the German shaft.

"My wishes are as good an order," He said biting onto the Italian's bum "Do not go against my wishes"

Feliciano cowered from the digit moving inside him, "But it feels weird, and hurts Luddy!"

"Then relax yourself if not this is going to hurt more later," Ludwig said as he kissed the poor bottom and slowly pulling finger to the second knuckle making wider circles by the entrance.

"Please, just keep saying my name . . ." he whispered sweetly to Feliciano kissing his entrance.

"S-si Ludwig," he replied just as soft, putting his attention the Ludwig's manhood kissing it on the tip.

He took a deep breath as he felt Ludwig pump his finger into him while caressing the outside with his other hand's thumb. Feliciano finally began to relax, feeling himself as he got hotter as Ludwig continued to stretch him out. He started pushing back into the finger and Ludwig took this as an invitation for more and got his middle finger to the first knuckle scissoring the entrance. Feliciano then got the bright idea to do the same to Ludwig and slipped his hand into the right leg of his boxers. The German gasped a bit in surprise.

"W-what do you think you're doing, Feliciano!?" shifting himself up Ludwig groaned feeling himself teased by the Italian.

"You make me feel so good," he replied sticking his fingers further in "I just want you to feel good too . . ."

"Dummkopf," he said lying against the bed again arching his back.

Feliciano continued until he was satisfied with his handy work and forced in a third finger in for good measure, still pumping and kissing the German shaft. Ludwig took in a sharp breath and repeated the Italian's infantry work but more gently.

"Ludwig!" Feliciano called out before coming hard on the German and felt embarrassed he had come more than him.

Much to the German's surprise he felt the Italian's fingers pull out roughly likely scratching the inside. Feliciano growled a bit before he yanked off the German's blue boxers, tossing them aside and felt the coarse hair underneath his hands. He wanted to see it for his own eyes not caring about the consequences and took off the makeshift blindfold, marveling at his handy work. This earned him a spank from Ludwig on his tender bottom. He bit his lip as Ludwig quickly pulled out all his fingers making him shudder.

"What do you think you're doing!" Ludwig yelled spanking him again.

Feliciano turned to face the larger man's face with an actual serious look as he straddled his hips. Ludwig searched for that innocent sparkle he had in his eyes all the time and found none, making him shake a bit having only his cum stained hat on for some form of warmth. Then that was taken from him, messing up his hair, and the Italian put it on with a smirk.

"I think it's my turn to continue the lesson," Feliciano said putting on the German's gloves with a smile resembling Russia's.

Ludwig was about to protest when Feliciano kissed him roughly, silencing him. His lips were then replaced by the pillow case cover he had used to cover the Italian's eyes. It was in his mouth similar to a horse's reign. When he made a reach to take it off he was hit roughly on the wrist with his own riding crop. He looked up bewildered at the smiling Italian.

"See I know how to take control too," Feliciano beamed.

Ludwig was about to push off Feliciano only to feel the crop come down harder across his chest breaking the skin. The Italian was inexperienced and did not know how to use the crop without hurting him. Feliciano sinfully licked up the blood going from just an inch away from his right nipple to Ludwig's left side under his collarbone.

"Everything about you is so tasty, and makes me want to drink up all of your resources" Feliciano said licking off his blood spattered lips.

He reached over to the night stand drinking from the quarter frozen water bottle. He then trailed the cool plastic over the fresh cut and made Ludwig bite down onto the pillow case, wincing at the contrast in temperature.

"I think that's enough of that," Feliciano said sitting much further back kneeling and making Ludwig spread open his legs.

He tried to close it only to feeling the sting of his own crop again on the side of his hip this time. He groaned various curses in German when he felt the pouring of cold water on his member causing it the flop down lifelessly.

"You better not cum until I do," he said pinching the skin between Ludwig's 'potatoes' to his body.

Ludwig nodded as a tear pricked down his eye. Feliciano wiped it away gently with the crop and smiled. He then slung the German's legs over his shoulders and positioning himself at the final trench.

"This is where the tanks go or the heavy shell artillery goes anyways, no?" Feliciano smiled getting a nod from Ludwig who was trying to regain his composure.

Feliciano leaned in and whispered into his ear. "I have no idea what I'm doing"

He smiled down at the worried German and thrust his dry cock into the tight hole. Ludwig closed his eyes and gripped onto the blue grey sheets tightly till he lost all feeling in his hands as he gritted his teeth.

"Aww what's the matter my little babino?" Feliciano cooed genuinely concerned, kissing the German's inner thigh "It's only the tip"

Ludwig's eyes widened at this and the Italian shoved it in down to the hilt. He cursed loudly through the pillow case.

"Oh mio dios, mi amore" Feliciano grunted as Ludwig's thighs pulled him closer not wanting him to move.

"Aderente~" he moaned feeling the tight walls clenching on for dear life.

They could smell the metallic scent of blood in the room. Feliciano ignored Ludwig's protesting whimper as he continued thrust. The Italian smiled through tears of joy from the immense pleasure radiating throughout his body. Ludwig tried to concentrate on relaxing his burning trench along with the mixture of shame and pleasure that the Italian made him feel. Feliciano pulled out half way and jabbed upwards finding Ludwig's prostate. He let out a moan finding he was completely hard again and thrusting back into the Italian's pulsing meat. When the pounding stopped he looked up with pleading eyes.

"Here turn around and try not to slip out," Feliciano said putting his friend's legs down by his sides.

Ludwig maneuvered his legs slowly feeling his ass trying to adjust to the new angles as he turned. He then lay on his hands and knees on all fours on the bed leaning into Feliciano's shaft. Very pleased at the tight ass before him Feliciano gave him loud resonating spank with his gloved hand. He pulled out as much as he could without slipping out of the bloody cavern and crashed downwards into his prostate again. Feliciano continued this then found their rhythm and rode to the beat of their own moans. Ludwig masturbated furiously hoping the Italian wouldn't notice, and then he was pulled by the makeshift reign in his mouth letting out a hearty moan into it, still masturbating.

"I've been holding back this tight feeling in my stomach for us to cum together you know," Feliciano said tugging harshly on the reign and Ludwig's hair "So don't be so selfish!"

He smacked the crop across the German's back breaking the skin again. He then proceeded to pound the tender hole around him leaning onto Ludwig's back licking off the blood and feeling up on the German's erect nipples on in each hand twisting and flicking them while massaging his big chest. Their hearts were erratic and breathing became harshly labored as the two stuck out their tongues cutely drooling and then the tightening in their stomach came back fiercely.

"I'm about to Luddy!~" Feliciano cried "It's okay for you to"

His face was numb and his eyes were clouded and he had honestly cum twice while Feliciano was pounding into him and he just let himself be ridden throughout the orgasms. Ludwig couldn't think straight at all and could have sworn he saw stars. Feliciano gave another mighty thrust pulling onto the reign and shot into Ludwig hard, making the German cum even more than before.

"Feliciano/Ludwig!" they cried out in unison.

They collapsed onto the bed, Ludwig right into his hot mess, and Feliciano on top of the German waiting for his cock to stop twitching. He finally sat up and pulled out his half hardened member all the way from the trench that overflowed with his own spunk and Ludwig's blood. Both of which covered his manhood and the sheets. It really did look like a battle field to some extent. Feliciano untied the cloth from the German's limp mouth and placed his lower regions by his mouth.

"Hey Germany do you mind cleaning up this mess," He asked tugging Germany's hair making him put the bloody tip on his mouth.

"Gazie!" he said helping his half dead ally lift his head up to obediently clean up the Italian.

Once it was squeaky clean the Italian pulled away and pulled the dirty sheets out from under Germany carefully, then took off his pink tank top and cum sprinkled hat along with it. He grabbed the abandoned water bottle and poured it onto his shirt and cleaned up the cut on Ludwig's back. He flipped him over onto his back and wiped up the thick sauce then flipped the tank top over to not get the white mess into the cut across the German's chest, wrist and outer thigh. He smiled, cleaning the dry cum on his own chest and threw the shirt with the rest of the sheets. He put his own boxers on and put Germany's on him before wrapping his blue military uniform around his unconscious lover and left the room.

Germany groaned as he opened his heavy eyelids at nightfall. He looked down and he had been snuggling up to Italy's jacket like a child's blanket. As if on cue the Italian came in wearing only his boxer's and his dress shirt, much like when they were stranded on the island.

"Heeyyyy, Germany your awake!" He smiled jumping on the German's lap.

Italy leaned in and kissed him on lips. Causing Germany to blush a brilliant red, he sighed and kissed him back. He sat up, immediately regretting it as a sharp pain radiated and traveled from his seed filled bum. He flopped back onto the bed defeated.

"Looks like I'm the one dealing with a situation," he blushed.

"It's ok Germany!" he said snuggling onto Germany's love bitten neck "I'm still here for you"

"I-ich . . . liebe dich, Feliciano Vargas" he brought the boy closer hugging him and kissing his forehead.

"Feli," he said lifting up his chin, "Please don't stop calling my name"

And he pulled the little Italian into a slow affectionate kiss.

"Ti amo molto Ludwig Beilshmidt~~" Feliciano smiled into the kiss.

A week or so later Japan visited his German friend's home where Italy was visiting as well.

"How were the, lessons" the Japanese man asked carefully.

Germany blushed.

"I actually took over the lessons after a while!" Italy beamed across the kitchen table "Thanks for some help though Japan. I don't think I would have gotten as far if it weren't for you"

Japan blushed looking at Germany's awkward frown. He got up and excused himself wobbling a bit.

". . ." Japan stared as he walked to the bathroom "No likey"


End file.
